Babysitting
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: A short timebaby fic where the Doctor is babysitting his and River's young daughter. Obviously, things don't go to plan.


**I don't own Doctor Who. Never have. Never will. I do own Star Song, though. **

Babysitting  


"Star! Stop that now! Get back here!" The Doctor shouted after Star, as she sprinted through the TARDIS corridors, her red hair waving behind her.

The only response the girl gave, was a small giggle as the little Time Lord (or as she referred to herself Time Lady) sprinted further down the corridor, clutching her Father's sonic screwdriver in her hand, tightly. Behind her, the Doctor, with his usual bowtie and scruffy hair do, padded after her. This was definitely not how he'd planned the week to be.

River had left her daughter with the Doctor the previous morning, so she could go off on an archaeology expedition to uncover the Taranium Jewels. Having not been left alone with her Father for such a long period of time, River did worry- although she'd not wanted to admit it. She knew that there was no way the Doctor would let harm come to the little girl, but she was rather… mischievous. And it wasn't Star that she worried about; it was the Doctor.

And now, as the Doctor chased after his daughter as she spiralled down the TARDIS halls, there was every reason for River to have been worried.

"Star, get back here now!" the Doctor continued to shout after her, trying as hard as he could to sound firm, but not angry. Of course, it wasn't working, and he was beginning to sound rather panicky which most definitely didn't work to his advantage.

As Star turned a sharp corner, she seemed to lose her feet. Skidding across the flooring, the redhead fell right onto the floor, her Father's screwdriver slipping away from her grip and rolling across the floor. Beginning to let out loud wails, the redhead sat up, just as her Father reached her.

"Oh, come here you," the Doctor said with a sigh, scooping her up into his arms, "You're all right, little Star."

Drying her eyes with her clenched hands, Star gave a weak nod. The Doctor have her a kind smile and planted a kiss on her forehead, before bending down to pick his screwdriver up off the floor, whilst still keeping his other hand around his daughter, keeping her around his waist.

"Now, Star, you don't run off with this, it could be dangerous," he told her softly, "Do you understand me?"

"Sorry, Daddy…" Star apologised with a nod, "Didn't mean to… I just wanted to play."

"You want to play, Huh?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

Star gave him another nod in response. The Doctor's face suddenly lit up.

"I have an idea," he beamed, "Come on, I'll show you something."

With her hand's on her Father's shoulder for balance, they walked down the corridors, stopping at one of the doors. Opening the door, the Doctor stepped inside.

Star's little face glowed with happiness as she looked around the room. The room was large and the ceiling was high, but it had to be to fit all the floors off soft play equipment in. The floors were each padded with squishy mats, with cushioned stairs leading up to each floor. Within the floors, were an arrangement of toys and assault courses, such as zip wires that led to different parts of the floor and small tunnels. Then, right at the top of the crèche, were two slides. One multi-coloured, bumpy slide, leading down to a blue mat and another one, that was only blue and like a tunnel, leading straight down into a ball pit.

"What do you think, Star?" The Doctor asked, a big grin on his face. "Do you think we should go and play?"

Star replied with an eager nod and the Doctor put her down on the floor. Immediately, she dashed straight up to the first part of the playroom, pounding up the stairs to the next part of the floor.

"Hey, no more running off, Star!" he shouted up at her, "Wait for me, kiddo!"

As Star glanced back down at her Father, he began to make his way up the crèche towards her. Once he reached her, he took her hand.

"What do you say we go down that slide, eh?" He said to her, pointing up at the blue slide.

"Yeah!" Star excitedly exclaimed.

"Come on then!" The Doctor smiled, leading his daughter up to the top.

Once they'd reached the top, they went over to the opening to the slide. Looking at the dark tunnel, Star whimpered and his behind her Father's legs.

"Go on then, you first!" The Doctor gestured.

"No… Don't want to…" Star shook her head determinedly.

"What? Why not?" The Doctor asked, crouching down beside her.

"Too dark and scary…" she sniffed, looking down.

"Hey…" The Doctor lifted up her chin to look at her, "Star, there's nothing to be afraid of. It'll be fun!"

Star said nothing and shook her head again, sniffing back the tears forming in her eyes.

With a sigh, the Doctor began to think.

"I tell you what, I'll go down with you, yeah?" The Doctor offered, before going and sitting at the top of the slide. "Come on, come and sit on my lap."

Tapping his legs, Star went and climbed onto the top of the slide, landing herself on her Father's legs, hesitantly. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her tightly and she clung to some loose material on her Father's trousers.

"Ready, Star?" The Doctor asked.

Not quite sure, Star gave a nod, and held onto him tightly.

"Off we go!"

The Doctor pushed down the top of the slide and they whooshed down the tunnel. Now they were zooming down the slide, Star barely paid attention to the darkness, distracted by the feeling of the rush of air fly through her flame red hair.

As they crashed into the ball pit, a thousand plastic balls being thrown into the air, Star let out a small shriek of enjoyment. Standing up above the coloured spheres, Star grinned up at her Father.

"Now was that fun?" The Doctor asked his daughter, a wide grin of his own plastered across his face.

"Yes, Daddy," Star nodded in agreement, "It was very fun!"

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that! For more of my timebaby stuff, you can go to her tumblr page: .com :)  
**

**I'm also welcome to timebaby prompts :)**

**Please leave a review! **

**x**


End file.
